Mi hermanita
by ASUKA02
Summary: Shinachiku tiene curiosidad de saber cómo se metió su hermanita dentro de la barriga de su mamá. Oneshot - Family NaruSaku


La imagen de la portada es un fanart de la artista NaruSaku _**Kirabook,**_ **los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo es mía la historia que presento.**

.  
.

* * *

 ***MI HERMANITA***

 **By ASUKA02**

Capitulo único

.

.

Naruto despertó escuchando la voz de su pequeño hijo, ellos estaban sentados allí en la misma cama donde él se había quedo dormido, en la cama matrimonial, le gustaba escucharlos hablar, así que no se movió para que no notara que ya había despertado.

—¿Y como se metió allí adentro? —preguntó con voz sorprendida.

El rubio pensó que seguramente Sakura estaba hablándole a Shinachiku sobre el bebé que llevaba en el vientre.

Sakura ya tenía una respuesta pensada por si su hijo le preguntaba algo así, pero Naruto se le adelantó, él también ya había pensado en una respuesta para eso.

—Yo te explicare como —hablo el ninja haciendo que madre e hijo movieran la cabeza para verlo.

—Naruto no…

—No es nada malo Sakura-chan, —le aclaró él sentándose en la cama, miró a su hijo de seis años que esperaba la respuesta y le dijo en tono conspirador, —una avispita pico a tu mamá y por eso se le hincho la panza, también dejo un huevecito dentro, de ese huevecito nacerá tu hermanita.

Sakura rodo los ojos y Shinachiku los miró sorprendido, —¿y te dolió? —le preguntó a su mamá, Sakura negó con una sonrisa en sus labios, —entonces el papá es una avispa. —susurro muy sorprendido.

Sakura rió brevemente por la cara que puso Naruto, le acaricio el rubio cabello a su hijo y le contestó —no mi amor, tu padre bromeaba, yo te diré como es.

—¡¿Se lo dirás en verdad?! —exclamó Naruto escandalizado.

La ninja médico sentó al muchachito sobre su pierna derecha y comenzó con voz calmada y haciendo muchas pausas —cuando dos personas están casadas, y se aman mucho como tu papá y yo, quieren tener un hijo lindo como tú, así que se ponen de pie uno frente al otro, se toman las manos, luego se abrazan y…

Naruto se puso de pie de su salto y moviendo las manos como un loco la interrumpio con su voz chillona, —¡espera Sakura-chan, esto puede ser muy fuerte para Shinachiku!.

Sakura le lanzó un mirada acida, —déjame hablar, que no es lo que crees.

Y continúo con su relato.

—Entonces la pareja se abrazan y juntos le piden a Kami-sama que les dé un bebé, entonces la mamá queda embarazada. —concluyó felizmente.

Shinachiku y Naruto observaban a Sakura sorprendidos, el ninja conteniendo las ganas de reír y el niño imaginando todo —¿entonces dios es su papá? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Esto era una maldita cadena, Naruto decidió ponerle fin a tantas preguntas, porque iban a llegar al punto en que ninguno de los dos sabría que responderle. —hijo tu mamá necesita descansar, puedes ir a ver caricaturas.

El niño se fue a la sala, aun con muchas dudas en su cabeza y lo escucharon encender el televisor, que estaba en el canal infantil.

Sakura se puso de pie para terminar de guardar las ultimas prendas de ropa limpia, Naruto se rió diciendo, —¡vaya historia que te inventaste Sakura-chan!, habría que hacer una película, jeje...

—Al menos es más elegante que la de la avispita. —Se burló ella terminado de cerrar el closet, su esposo soltó una carcajada, —¿o preferías que Shina-chan siguiera pensando que el papá de su hermanita no eres tú, sino una avispita?.

Naruto se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda, —ya, ya, Sakura-chan no te enojes por eso, —depositó un besito en su nuca y le susurro al oído, —¿qué tal si aprovechamos que Shinachiku…

Sakura le propino un leve codazo en las costillas para apartarlo, cosa que no logro —deja Naruto, que ya tengo la barriga muy grande y seria incómodo.

Él aun reteniéndola en sus brazos insistió —Seria como la última vez —movió ambas cejitas y continuó con su seducción esparciendo besos en el cuello de su esposa —seremos silenciosos, Shina-chan se concentra mucho en la televisión.

El mencionado regresó abrazando su peluche con forma de Katsuyu (la reina de las babosas) abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres como si nada, Sakura se aparto de Naruto y este sopló frustrado.

El niño señalo la barriga de su mamá y le preguntó muy curioso —¿Mi hermanita está sentada allí adentro en una silla?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Naruto, esa imaginación tan grande de su hijo siempre lo sorprendía, pero ahora ya sabía que la había heredado de Sakura-chan, esa historia de dios y el bebé jamás la olvidaría.

—Más bien en una especie de cuna. —respondió Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

—¿Puedo verla? —le pidió juntando sus dos manitas.

Sakura y Naruto sonrieron con ternura, la pelirosa le acaricio el cabello diciéndole —No amor, tienes que esperar a que ella nazca.

Shinachiku negó con la cabeza —no, tú abres la boca y yo me asomo para verla.

Naruto casi se muere de la risa, al igual que Sakura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta última parte la he basado en una anécdota familiar, **no tengo hijos** , pero si media docena de sobrinitos, preguntan unas cosas que te quedas o.O?, tienen una imaginación muy grande, así que cuando se trata de escribir algo referente a niños, yo me inspiro en ellos porque cada uno tienen una personalidad diferente. XD

Estoy escribiendo varios oneshots NS con Shinachiku que poco a poco los iré publicando por separados, este termina aquí. XD


End file.
